The Healing Melody
by maddiva
Summary: How far will you go for your first love..


CHAPTER 1

Just how far would you go for the one you loved once upon a time? The heart which still skips a beat on hearing his name………….

California

The airport was bustling with activity .People of all ages going to and fro lost in their own little circle.

She stood out separately from the crowd as her aura glowed a golden hue .at a height of 5ft with turquoise hair which fell to her back. Being known as Every man's dream on her campus did a little to describe her. The poise and confidence were spoken of along with her soft smile which could heal even the most broken hearts. Mawata Awayuki waited for her flight .Flying back to her hometown earlier than she planned was already making her nostalgic.

Flashback

Mawata picked her hand phone from under the sheets. It was Himeno her sister in everything but blood. The only one from her home that was able to get to her

M-" Hello?"

Hime-" Mawata…" she was sobbing

Mawata shoot up in her bed completely alert.

Himeno-" Takako is no longer among the living. She was caught in a bombing in the heart of the city. Its been two weeks and Sasame is in a very bad state. We no He needs you here. Please help I cannot handle it alone…."

Mawata was frozen for a second but replied-" I will see what I can do.."

A different presence shook her out as she suddenly turned to reached for her spear .The weapon dropped as she came face to face with the person she envied the most .." TAKAKO"

Himeno picked up at the first ring and nodded.

Mawata's POV

When the fight between the Pretear and Princess of Disaster ended all were relived. Mother and Mayune were always there like mother hens especially when Sasame was around. It was becoming irritating and I evaded meeting any of the knights and Takako. She constantly tried to talk to me but I never let her because of the betrayel I felt strongly and began hiding, something which I regret now. On one such instance I ran into the most mysterious guy I had ever met and That night my meeting with him changed my whole life. A week later I moved out to California to study. My grades were top of class and a few phone calls from mother, made I left. The change of landscape took my mind of everything.

Over years I named my feelings for Sasame as a infatuation.

The plane had landed .I collected my luggage and met Mr.Tanaka and Mayune who waved excitingly at me. The drive back was rather silent. The town had not changed much if it all it had gone quitter.Mayune informs that our parents are on their way back from a tour .

I stepped into the south of the mansion where the knights now lived. The silence there was suffocating. An aura of depression surrounded the mansion. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated to read 7 different auras. The white Aura was the farthest end of the hall. I walked and tried opening the door, a little push and I was in. The room was pitch black and eerily silent. I turned the flashlight on and I heard a small rustle. I paused before I went ahead and drew the curtains open. A harsh voice called-" Hayate pull the curtains close will you."

END POV

Mawata needed only a second to spot the man she was looking for. He looked thinner. His eyes blank and dead. The clothes struck to his body.

Mawata kneeled in front of him and spoke-" A little bit of light is not bad you know. Unless you are a vampire. Did you get bitten? " she asked good humoredly

Sasame's fingers twitched and he looked up slowly to see her." Ma…Mawata?" his voice was so fragile, broken. Her name was asked with doubt and Disbelief. The first word he had spoken after the funeral with awareness

She did not speak a single word rather just hugged him gently.

Sasame's POV

Everywhere there was only darkness. Endless black space. I couldn't feel anything because of the numbness. My brain was totally foggy and something repeatedly told me to sleep not seeing any point in fighting, I was about to give up when I saw a golden light flicker in the darkness and something in me wanted to desperately reach out to it and I did just that. The best thing I probably had done.

After a week of numbness I felt the warmness of someone hugging me gently and stroking me soothingly. the heat radiating from her body was in contrast to my cold skin.

I looked up to see the girl no but a woman who I had hurt very selfishly. She looked at me and unlike others there was no pity and sympathy. A pair of strong eyes which showed not concern, fear or pain. The eyes conveyed one message clearly. Understanding and nonjudgmental. Her hands stroking me and I heard her tell

" Let it all out. Not for anyone but you. I promise not to leave nor judge until you push me out ." A tugging on the walls of the dam I had constructed .

End POV

Hayate and the others were all worried. None of them could get Sasame to even utter a word. The Funeral ended a week back and Sasame hardly spoke. He had turned to a living corpse. He did not talk, eat or sleep. Sitting and staring at nothingness for hours and hours together .

They checked on him every hour and had removed all sharp and pointed objects from the room as asked by Himeno suddenly. Kei and Goh watched the woman who was hugging Sasame and internally questioned her identity. They watched stunned as he began to sob slowly and then heavily. His cries echoing and shattering their heart. His pain finally showing in front of them . his lifeless state made them wince.

Tears flowed down Shin's eyes. Mannan and Hajime watched in shock as their elder brother figure broke down.

The room filled with Sasame's cries .Himeno whispered the name of the woman who was a mystery to the other knights. A weight lifted and a small relief filling her.

" Mawata"

Sesame heard her name and his doubts vanished but couldn't stop. She felt different and at that moment she was what he needed .The leafe reserves he had depleted was now strangely filling up . For an hour now she just sat with him, resisting his pushes and weak punches. All the time a single tear rolled down her eyes.

The Light slowly pierced the room through a small opening on the curtain. Sasame slowly blinked his eyes open. He was lying on the bed and had an IV running down his hands. All of the knights, Himeno and even Mayune were lying down in different places..He heard soft footsteps approaching his bed. He looked to see a pair of teal eyes .He watched as she removed the IV from his wrist.

Mawata-" Come with me please." A request in the form of a command.

He staggered quite a bit as he stood up. She slowly led him to the porches.

Mawata helped him sit down on the couches and slowly pushed a cup of tea towards him. She inhaled once to slowly exhale out.

Mawata-" Do you like sunrises? It is beautiful at this time of the hour."

Sasame just sat looking blank.

M-" It represent human life you know. There is always light at the end of darkness and vice versa. Sasame You are right to think that none of us know of your pain or the intensity of your loss. I agree with it. However You must know this you are not the only one who had bonds with Takako . The others lost a sister and friend. Please don't deprive Shin of his elder brother as well .The knights see you as a family member ,they would break completely should something happen to you."

Sasame's hands trembled as he slowly reached the teacup. His dried up throat and tongue welcomed the liquid happily.

A small smile slipped on Mawata's lips as it did on a figure hidden in plain sight.

A pair of small unsteady footsteps made her move her attention to the door. Shin walked in trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Mawata kneeled to him and stretched her hands .Unknowingly the toddler walked into her arms and let himself get lifted.

The lack of sleep was clearly visible in the kid. He was worried for Sasame, his elder brother who was actually now watching them ,his senses fully aware.

Sasame watched the girl pick up the boy and lulling the child back to sleep. She had begun to hum a soft melody and paced around stroking the hairs softly. At that moment she looked like a vision from the heavens, a motherly aura surrounded her. It was a moment he would forever treasure.

The Leafe knights and the others had gotten up and were now watching Mawata and Sasame. On finally noticing them Mawata went to Sasame and asked gently-" Do you want to stay or should I take you back?"

Sasame -"Some fresh air sounds nice." After a brief silence.

Himeno nearly jumped in joy. For a week now they had felt the suffocating silence from him and honestly doubted his capability of speaking. Goh and Kei wanted nothing to do but hug the girl. HOPE was slowly raising in Hayate's heart, maybe all was not lost and the dark clouds of depression would be lifted from his family.

Just a first time writer. Will wait for possible reviews if any. A short story for now but can increase if readers can read.


End file.
